


Ablaze

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Death Fic, Gen, Mind Palace, Torture, jwp #16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it was not his heart that was burned out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablaze

In the end, it is not his heart that is burned out of him.

Sherlcok stumbles into his mind palace, slamming the doors behind him, desperate to block out any of the too vivid images.

_red the floor is covered with blood_

He tries to run, to go deeper in. Up seventeen steps. Between two chairs (his, John's). Past the skull, tapping it.

_the intestines are flung onto the wall like a child's finger painting_

Through the kitchen, passing beakers and bottles containing his knowledge of science and chemistry. Past his room, filled with darkness. Up another flight of steps.

_the left shoulder has a grinning face carved into it_

Into John's room, quickly, quickly. Close the door, lock the door. Sherlock breaths in slowly. The room smells like John.

_the air is heavy with the scent of blood and the acid used to eat away flesh to bone_

Sherlock begins to relax. Surely nothing can reach him here.

_hands reaching out as though to grasp for a weapon_

Sherlock's hand is slightly damp. He looks down and sees the blood seeping around the edges of the doorway.

_the cloth in the mouth is damp and drowning_

Sherlock begins to stuff jumpers, pants, anything to stop the flow, but it doesn't work. His memories of John are only tarnished faster.

_did you miss me is carved on the forehead_

The room is filling up with blood, but Sherlock would rather die like this than leave John behind forever.

_he never knew there was so much blood in one man_


End file.
